Zorillo Plaza
Zorillo Plaza was a world in early versions of LEGO Universe that evolved into Nimbus Station. Zorillo Plaza itself was the next iteration of YouReeka. While the worlds shared the same overall concept and layout, several changes were made and the visual style became much more colorful. The train station was replaced with a monorail station, with the track wrapping around the plaza and then leading off to Nexus City. The Hard Block Cafe, hedge maze, water slide, bubble blower, and PvP Arena Tower were removed entirely. The Inventor's building also had a stink powered balloon sitting next to it, which could be activated by four players that had either been sprayed by Skunks or used stinky perfume. A gate to Pet Ranch was also located somewhere in the world. Several NPCs from YouReeka had their roles carried over to Zorillo Plaza; the News Reporter received reports from players on the Maelstrom attack in Avant Gardens, and the Town Crier asked players to rebuild a broken BroomBot. An overheated Skunkbuster gave a mission to repair a broken air conditioner, and players were able to join the Skunkbusters with the help of the Assembly Inventor and after aiding new Skunkbuster trainees. Zorillo Plaza also had a skunk invasion event, which occurred every five minutes and lasted for a maximum of five minutes. When active, a large number of skunks and stink clouds would spawn, and the large skunk fountain in the center of the plaza would transform into a siren. Players were able to spray down and clean the stink clouds and skunks to earn points, as well as repair BroomBots and aid Skunkbusters and Skunkbuster trainees to also earn points. The invasion ended either when time ran out or when a certain number of points had been scored by all the players in the area, upon which they would be rewarded with coins depending on how well they did. Eventually, Zorillo Plaza was redesigned into Nimbus Station due to playtesters not liking the concept of the zone centering around skunks.LEGO Universe — colorful plastic's answer to World of Warcraft — is the brainchild of Colorado-based NetDevil Trivia *Zorillo Plaza is named after "zorrillo", the Spanish word for "skunk". There is also a real plaza in Spain named Plaza Zorrilla, located near Plaza Mayor. *On the second story of the Inventor's Building, a minifigure was shown getting chased around by a skunk. Gallery LU-concepts 0005 jo3.jpg|Concept art New-Inventor-bldg-with-skunks.jpg|Concept art YouReeka.png|Map of Zorillo Plaza TV7 1024x512.png|A Skunkbuster cleaning the streets Lego-universe-screenshot-8.jpg|Several players in front of the monorail station YouReeka Monorail in-game.png|The monorail Youreeka minifig 7.PNG|A player in front of houses in Zorillo Plaza Youreeka minifigs 1.PNG|Several players gathered near the center of the plaza 16 - FwSGEGs.jpg|A developer with a glitched minifigure in Zorillo Plaza 41 - YRwFbht.jpg|A glitched Skunkbuster in Zorillo Plaza during a skunk invasion Tumblr ma53skZ1Bm1rgpwjuo8 r1 1280.jpg|Early banners featuring Zorillo Plaza Pre alpha zorillo plaza.png|The Inventor's building NP sign.jpg|The sign that teleported players to Nimbus Park/Avant Gardens PR entrance.jpg|The gate to Pet Ranch Quickbuild Interface old.png|Modular building concept with Zorillo Plaza in the background s341.png|A Zorillo Plaza property S366.png|A Zorillo Plaza property S367.png|A Zorillo Plaza property Pod 1 Zorillo Station.gif|Pod 1 data identifying the world as Zorillo Station UltraHypnoToad - Happy LEGO movie LEGO Universe intro|Zorillo Plaza in the LEGO Universe intro References Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Pre-Alpha Category:Zorillo Plaza